


Holtz and Erin: Part 8

by pattytolan (smallestpark)



Series: Holtz and Erin [8]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestpark/pseuds/pattytolan
Summary: Holtz reminisces about falling for Erin. We learn more about Holtz's past. Patty gets captured by Kempf.





	

In Hell’s Kitchen, Holtz had just been sucked towards the Trapper 1000 that Alison Kempf put up. The purple glow illuminates Holtz’s face, making her look even more beautiful than usual. Holtz’s left leg is stuck in the trap. Erin yells, ”NO!” and pulls out her blaster gun.  
”Careful!” Holtz yells back. ”If you hit me I’m gone! Just shoot the trap!”  
Patty and Abby also pull out their blasters and together the three of them aim for the trap. As their guns go off, Holtz is yanked free and falls down on the ground with a loud crash. Kempf yells out in anger but continues to control the trap with her remote. Now Patty is pulled towards the trap’s grip. The purple glow intensifies and above the trap blue swirls circle, emitting an ominous noise. Patty screams as she hovers through the air. When she reaches the blue swirls, the trap growls and sucks her into its grip. Suddenly, Patty disappears. Kempf laughs, picks up the trap, and runs from the scene.

At Ghostbusters headquarters, Abby, Holtz and Erin are sitting around Holtz’s work station, sadly munching on noodles.  
”What are we gonna do?” Erin says and looks to her girlfriend.  
Holtz looks at Erin and smiles slightly. She’s sad about the situation but still manages to smile whenever she sees Erin. Erin takes her hand and they sit there, Abby looking at them.

The night before, Holtz and Erin had stayed up all night, talking and having sex. In the morning, Holtz had made the only three things she could in the kitchen: hot chocolate with marshmallows, buttered toast, and scrambled eggs. After breakfast, they played a game of cards and made out on the couch.  
Holtz is extremely in love. She’s never felt this way before about anyone. It’s frightening and exciting at the same time. She remembers when she fell in love — it was a Friday night and she was taking a bath with incense lit. Her mind drifted to Erin and her nice smile. She saw Erin’s face in her mind, and all of a sudden started falling, even though she was lying down. That’s what it feels like. Maybe that’s why they call it ”falling in love.”  
Holtz sat there for almost an hour, unable to think about anything or anyone other than Erin. When the water had gone cold she got out, put on her SpongeBob cotton pajamas, and went to bed. That night she couldn’t sleep. She kept thinking about Erin and how she’d like to kiss her, trust her, and let her touch her.  
When a couple of hours had passed, Holtz had given up on sleeping. She got up, made popcorn (in a pot, not the microwave) and put on a movie to calm her thoughts.  
Holtz has always loved movies. Her absolute favorite is ’Mean Girls,’ written by Tina Fey, and her second favorite is ’Kill Bill: Vol. 1,’ written by Quentin Tarantino. It’s a great escape from reality. Her reality hasn’t always been good at all. In high school, she was treated badly because of her Asperger’s and unusual manner. As she has gotten older, her reality has gotten better and she has become a lot more confident, even in social contexts. But Holtz still needs to be alone sometimes.  
She prefers people who don’t talk too much or have energy in abundance.  
She can barely handle it when someone hugs her.  
She’s in love with Erin, and she can’t think of anything she’d rather feel.

The Ghostbusters set out to find Alison Kempf and bring Patty back. After all, what are the Ghostbusters without Patty? A bunch of white people running around. No bravery, no class, no hoop earrings? No, they have to bring Patty home.  
They dive into the hearse and Abby starts the engine, saying, ”Let’s do this,” in a serious voice. Erin nods her head solemnly. Holtz is starting to get scared so she kisses Erin, which always calms her down.  
The hearse drives off into the night.


End file.
